


Třetí druh

by MaryBarrens



Series: Blízká setkání [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Muž se zazubil, jako by si zbraně ani nevšiml. „Jsem Doktor. Kdo jste vy?“ </p><p> Dean stiskl spoušť. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Třetí druh

Sam zazíval a unaveně si protřel oči. Tohle všechno už ho opravdu přestávalo bavit. Jo, měl rád, když se jim podařilo někoho zachránit, sakra, měl to zatraceně rád, ale všechny tyhle akce byly vyčerpávající. Sam by se prostě jenom jednou za čas rád pořádně vyspal. 

To bylo všechno, co chtěl. Jen se pořádně vyspat, aspoň pro jednou, ale Dean ho nenechal. 

Protože Dean byl zřejmě přesvědčený, že když si dají na pět minut pohov, nejspíš bude konec světa nebo něco podobného, a Cas tady tentokrát nebyl, aby mu tu šílenou myšlenku vymluvil. A Sam nemohl, protože na tohle zabíral jenom Cas. Z nějakého důvodu. 

Ne že by po tom chtěl Sam nějak zvlášť pátrat. 

„Tak co to sakra je?“ zeptal se ho Dean trochu podrážděně a Sam doufal, opravdu doufal, že je to jenom únava, protože neměl náladu se zase hádat. 

„Nevím,“ oznámil a pokrčil rameny, ale neodtrhl pohled od obrazovky počítače. Pokud to Deanovi pomůže cítit se líp, když se podívají po nějakém novém případu, fajn, Sam překousne to, že by chtěl mít na chvíli klid, a zkusí se mu podívat po nějakém novém případu. 

Navíc, tohle bylo vážně _zvláštní_. 

„Je to…“ zamumlal a pohodil hlavou. „Popravdě, vážně nevím, co to je. Ale lidi ho vídají… pravděpodobně už celá staletí. Občas se někde mihne, hlavně když se něco děje. Víš, něco jako velké katastrofy. Jako Pompeje. Potkáš ho i různě v historii. Jako tři sta let starý portrét, který nakreslila Madame de Pompadour. Třicátá léta v New Yorku. Jedna římská rodina měla na oltáři jeho podobiznu.“ 

„A?“ Dean se tvářil naprosto nezaujatě, ale Sam věděl, že to jenom předstírá. 

„Myslím _starověký_ Řím.“ 

Dean zvedl obočí a chápavě přikývl. 

„Zmiňují se o něm jako o Doktorovi,“ řekl Sam a pečlivě ignoroval, Deanův výraz, který přímo křičel do světa _kdo by si, sakra, nechával říkat Doktor?_. „Většinou se objeví, v malé modré budce, něco se stane a on pak zase zmizí.“ 

„Takže co?“ Dean pohodil hlavou a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, jako by si myslel, že má Sam odpovědi na všechny otázky světa, strčené někde v kapse, připravené, kdyby je Dean někdy náhodou potřeboval. 

Samozřejmě, kdyby se Sam něco takového odvážil jenom naznačit, Dean by se mu pěkně rychle vysmál. 

„Myslíš, že je čaroděj nebo něco?“ zeptal se Dean. „Možná nějaký bůžek? Objeví se, způsobí katastrofu a pak vezme roha a odstěhuje se zase někam jinam?“ 

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Nemám tušení.“ 

„ _Doktor_.“ Dean si odfrkl. Nic, co by Sama překvapilo. Bratr byl protivný už pár dní a odmítal se s ním pořádně bavit, a to i o běžných věcech. A kdyby se Sam pokusil zeptat se ho, co ho žere? Jo, to určitě. Sam si docela vážil toho, že je ještě naživu, vážně neměl v plánu pokoušet to. „Jak toho chlapa najdeme?“ 

Jak se dá najít někdo, kdo se objevuje úplně náhodně v průběhu celé historie? 

„To teda nevím,“ Sam si povzdychl a zavřel laptop. 

Možná že to nakonec nebyl tak docela případ. 

***

Ten zvuk byl podivný. 

Napůl organický a napůl stroj, nebylo to nic, co by Sam dokázal k čemukoli přirovnat, ale bylo to dost blízko, vlastně nejspíš hned za motelem, ve kterém byli zrovna ubytovaní, a dost hlasité na to, aby je to vytáhlo z pokoje. 

Takže tak nějak to bylo, vyměněné pohledy, a pak vyběhli z pokoje, Sam hned v závěsu za Deanem, ozbrojení, protože nevěděli, co za těmi dveřmi čeká. Jistě, nemuselo to být nic, jen… jen zvuk. 

Ale nebylo. 

Přímo před jejich motelovým pokojem, ani ne třicet metrů daleko, zaparkovaná bezpečně pod větvemi lípy, byla malá modrá budka, přesně taková, jakou popisovali lidé, co se setkali s Doktorem. 

„To si snad ze mě děláš –“ vydechl Dean ohromeně. 

Sam se musel hodně snažit, aby mu nespadla brada. 

Dveře budky se pomalu otevřely a ven vyšel, skoro pozpátku, jako by se po někom ohlížel, muž, vysoký zhruba jako Dean, ale hubenější, žádná široká ramena nebo vypracované svaly, postavou spíš knihomol než lovec, s hnědými rozcuchanými vlasy a v dlouhém trenčkotu. 

„– jsem ti, že uvidíme něco zajímavého, Donno, nemáš ráda zajímavé věci?“ ptal se, jako by tomu sám nechtěl uvěřit. „Je to jenom zastávka, za chvíli budeme pryč, a pak tě vezmu…“ Zdálo se, že mírně zaváhal, ale trvalo to jen okamžik. „Co třeba da Vinci? Nechtěla bys potkat da Vinciho?“ 

Sam cítil, jak se Dean vedle něj napjal. 

Muž se pomalu otočil, a když je uviděl, ozbrojené, jen nějakých pětadvacet metrů daleko, zůstal stát na místě. 

Vteřinu nato z budky vylezla zrzka s trochu otráveným výrazem a Sama napadlo, že jim v té budce muselo být zatraceně těsno. 

Což v tu chvíli nebylo vůbec důležité. Správně. 

„Donno,“ oslovil muž zrzku a zvedl ruku, aby ji zarazil, ale nemusel, protože ve chvíli, kdy je uviděla, se zarazila tak prudce, jako by jí nohy vrostly do země. 

Mračila se, podezíravá a nejspíš i trochu vyděšená, samozřejmě, protože Sam a Dean _měli zbraně_.

„Doktore?“ 

„Stoupni si za mě, Donno,“ přikázal muž. 

Zrzka pohodila hlavou. „Zapomeň!“ 

Dean protočil oči, ale Sam věděl, že je znepokojený. „Kdo sakra jsi?“ zeptal se muže důrazně, zvedl paži a namířil na něj zbraň. 

Mířit na srdce, používat stříbrné kulky, přesně jak je to kdysi učil táta. A Sam opravdu doufal, že to bude fungovat, protože… no, protože vlastně vůbec neměli tušení, co je ten chlap zač. Nejspíš bůžek, pokud by měl tipovat, a to by jim pak bylo stříbro docela na nic, protože bůžkové byli tak nějak staromódní a obvykle se radši nechali zabít něčím jako ulomená větev stromu vymáchaná v krvi jehněte nebo něco podobného. 

Ale nic takového u sebe neměli, takže museli doufat, že ho stříbro aspoň zpomalí, když už ho nezabije. 

A co vůbec s tou ženou? To se i bůžkové tahali po dvou? 

Muž se zazubil, jako by si zbraně ani nevšiml. „Jsem Doktor. Kdo jste vy?“ 

Byl si tak jistý, že mu nedokážou ublížit, nebo je chtěl tím přátelským chováním jenom ukolébat, aby přestali dávat pozor? 

Dean sebevědomě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Winchesterovi. A věř mi, že my dva jsme ti poslední, koho jsi chtěl potkat.“ 

Dean stiskl spoušť. 

A pak se stalo hned několik věcí najednou. Donna zalapala po dechu. Zazněl výstřel, tak hlasitý, jak to ve filmu nikdy neuslyšíte. V půli cesty mezi Deanem a Doktorem se s tichým zašustěním křídel objevil Castiel a stříbrná kulka ho zasáhla do ramene, ale on se ani nepohnul, jako socha. 

Donna vykřikla a uskočila tak rychle, že málem upadla. 

„Casi!“ vykřikl Dean zhrozeně, na okamžik úplně zapomněl na Doktora, a pohnul se dopředu, nejspíš proto, aby se zblízka podíval, jak moc anděla zranil, ale Cas zvedl ruku před sebe a zarazil ho. 

„Dost, Deane,“ prohlásil, hlas stejně hluboký jako jindy, tentokrát ale plný autority. Naopak v něm úplně chyběla jakákoli emoce naznačující, že mu alespoň trochu vadí, že ho Dean právě postřelil. Možná už si zvykl. „Tento muž je důležitý a pod ochranou. Nesmíš mu ublížit.“ 

Dean okamžitě sklonil zbraň, absolutně bez přemýšlení. Andělovo slovo stačilo. No, možná spíš ten tón, plný neodvratitelnosti. 

Doktor stál pořád na svém místě, zamračený, ale ne vystrašený. Spíš _zvědavý_.

Donna se dívala střídavě na Deana a Castiela, dokonale zmatená a Sam si nebyl jistý, jestli je víc překvapená tím, jak se tam Cas prostě objevil, nebo faktem, že nijak nekomentoval, že ho Dean _střelil_.

„Casi?“ 

Sam se podíval na Deana a překvapilo ho, jak se tváří. Jako by nevěděl, jestli se má omlouvat nebo nadávat nebo žádat vysvětlení. 

Jak bratra znal, bude nejdřív nadávat, pak se zeptá, o co vlastně jde a proč je Doktor tak strašně důležitý (Protože přesně to Cas řekl, ne? Že je Doktor _důležitý_.), a nakonec se omluví. 

„Co je to za zmetka, Casi?!“ 

Přesně, jak si Sam myslel. 

Castiel neodpověděl, ale dost ostře se podíval na zbraně, které bratři pořád ještě drželi v rukou. 

Sam je okamžitě odložil, no, spíš je tak nějak nechal rozsypat se mu k nohám, ale co. Pokud byl Cas přesvědčený, že ten muž není nebezpečný, že ho má chránit, dobře. Sam mu věřil dost na to, aby ho poslechl. Dean pohodil hlavou a podrážděně si odfrkl, ale udělal totéž. 

Castiel přikývl, jako by jejich rozhodnutí poslechnout oceňoval. 

Dean si unaveně přejel rukou po tváři a pak rozhodil paže. „Fajn, Casi. O co tady jde? Kdo je to?“ 

„Jak jste to sakra udělal?“ Donna nechápavě hleděla Castielovi na záda, než se tázavě otočila ke svému příteli. Partnerovi. Kdoví čemu, do háje. „Doktore? Jak to udělal? Byl to transmat? Nebo teleport? To už se tady lidi umí teleportovat? Doktore?“ 

Doktor zvedl obočí a zvědavě na Castiela zíral, načež postoupil dopředu a vytáhl z kapsy něco malého a kovového, s modrou kontrolkou na konci a namířil to na anděla. 

Dean se po Samově boku napnul, jako by chtěl Casovi vyrazit na pomoc, ale Castiel se klidně otočil a pozorně Doktora sledoval, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Ani se nepohnul, když ta malá kovová věc začala bzučet a Doktor s ní pohnul nahoru a dolů, jako by Case… _skenoval_?

Kdo sakra byl ten chlap? 

„Ne, Donno,“ řekl Doktor tiše a schoval tu hračku zase do kapsy, ale nepřestával se na Case zvědavě dívat. „Dvě věci. Tohle nebyl teleport. A on není člověk.“ 

Doktor sjel Castiela pohledem a zazubil se. 

„Jak to sakra myslíš, že není člověk?“ Donna se na Doktora vyčítavě dívala. „Slíbil jsi, že mě vezmeš na Zemi! To ses zase netrefil? Vážně by mě zajímalo, jak můžeš s tou budkou cestovat už celých devět set let a přitom se nikdy nemůžeš pořádně trefit –“

„Jsi na Zemi, Donno.“ 

„Tak jak tady může být další mimozemšťan?!“ 

Dean pootevřel pusu. „Jaký mimozemšťan?!“ 

Sam vykulil oči. „Jak – _další_ mimozemšťan?!“ 

Doktor protočil oči. „Není mimozemšťan, Donno.“ Podíval se na Case, najednou plný energie. „Anděl, že ano? Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že nějakého potkám. Jo, jistě, potkal jsem plačící anděly, co posílají lidi do minulosti a živí se na jejich časové energii, a robotické anděly, co zabíjeli lidi na Titaniku, tedy, ne na _tom_ Titaniku, ale na té vesmírné lodi, samozřejmě. Ale opravdový _anděl_? _Páni_.“ Doktor se na něj díval, jako by si ho chtěl vzít domů. 

Dean se zamračil. 

Sam si nevěřícně povzdychl a snažil se pochopit, o čem to ten muž mluví. 

Dean zvedl ruce a potřásl hlavou. „Casi, o co tady jde? Kdo je tenhle… _Doktor_? Proč jsi říkal, že je důležitý?“ 

Castiel se na Doktora laskavě usmál. „Muž, který se narodil na vzdálené planetě, nepostradatelný a nenahraditelný, muž, který je důležitý nejen pro Zemi, ale pro celý náš vesmír.“ 

Dean zamrkal. 

Sam se otočil k Doktorovi. „Mimozemšťan?“ 

„Samozřejmě.“ Doktor přikývl. 

Castiel z něj nespustil pohled. „Je mi ctí, poznat vás, Doktore. Slyšel jsem o některých z vašich… dobrodružství.“ Vypadal skoro smutně, když to říkal. „Jsem tady, abych vás chránil. Máte své místo ve vesmíru, svůj úkol.“ 

Pomalu došel k Doktorovi a společně odešli o pár kroků dál, v tichém rozhovoru, pod Deanovým pečlivým, nesouhlasným pohledem. 

Donna došla k Samovi a klidně se postavila vedle něj, očividně zvyklá na podivná setkání. 

Sam se na ni tázavě podíval. „Vy?“ 

Donna se zašklebila. „Člověk.“ Rychle sklouzla pohledem z Deana, který pořád ještě zamračeně nespouštěl pohled z Castiela a jeho nového mimozemského kamaráda, na Case a zase zpátky, a pak na Sama. „Takže… jak dlouho už jsou ti dva spolu?“ 

Sam se zasmál. „Nejsou spolu, jsou jen –“ Zamrkal. „Oh?“ 

_Oh_.


End file.
